You're Beautiful
by Sprout2012
Summary: Harry see's Draco again many years later and instantly falls for him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** This fic is inspired by the song 'You're beautiful' by James Blunt.

I changed it from 'she' to 'he' to suit me. The song lyrics below:

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_He smiled at me on the subway._

_He was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yes, he caught my eye, As I walked on by._

_He could see from my face that I was, Fucking high._

_And I don't think that I'll see him again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

**You're Beautiful.**

Harry was trailing a suspect, he was a muggle born wizard and thought he could get away with committing crimes on the subway. Thinking that other wizards would never take the subway, he assumed he wouldn't get caught.

He had been drugging muggle women's drink/food and raping them in the toilets. Harry was an Auror and had orders to just trail him, to see where he got off and see if he led them to his house.

The subway was busy, the place was crowded and Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to keep track of this man – he would cast a discreet disillusionment spell and slip out at the next stop, effectively losing the Aurors. But he wasn't at his registered address, so the Ministry assumed he had some place that they didn't know about. Harry watched at the suspect stood, readying himself to get off at the next stop.

Harry too stood and that was when he caught sight of familiar blond hair, amongst a sea of grey, brown and other dull hair. Harry blinked to clear his mind, nope it was definitely Draco Malfoy.

Harry was shocked and surprised that he would even bother riding the subway, full of muggles. Sweaty, smelly and rude muggles at that. Just then Draco turned and Harry saw his face fully. He was stunning – no other words could describe him. Even more beautiful than he was at school, he had really grown into his looks and Harry found he was mesmerised by him.

He was sat talking with another man, this made Harry's stomach squirm, but he sternly told himself he was being ridiculous. This other man could be a friend, a colleague - anyone. Draco was talking, using his hands to emphasise and help aid him in his conversation. The other man must have replied with something funny, as Draco smiled and then laughed. Harry swore his heart stopped beating for a moment.

It took Harry another moment to realise Draco was dressed in muggle attire, having only ever seen Draco in wizards clothes, Harry found he was very effected by seeing Draco in a crisp and smart muggle suit. All this happened in a matter of seconds – thankfully an announcement declaring the train was due to stop succeeded in breaking Harry's daze and reminding him that he was meant to be trailing a suspect. He looked around and spotted him by the doors, Harry knew he would bolt the moment they opened. Harry silently and slowly moved closer, so he was only two people behind.

He hadn't noticed that Draco and his companion had also stood. Moving to stand near Harry but to the left. Harry discreetly cast a spell on the suspect, that would track him – showing Harry which direction he went. Just before the train doors opened Harry looked around to see if any other passengers would be a hindrance, with any suitcases or other such things that would get in the way of his pursuit.

That was when his eyes met Draco's. Harry was once again enthralled. They watched one another in silence, Harry felt like they were sharing a moment. His heart rate had sped up, and he really wanted to close the very small gap between them and just touch him, kiss him. The doors opened and Harry stepped onto the platform, walking by Draco as he did so. They once again caught each other's eye and Harry felt his whole body tingle. He hoped he would see Draco again, but something told him that he probably wouldn't. Harry broke the connection, and turned to follow the suspect.

The spell he cast told him that he had turned left and up the stairs. Harry followed, soon spotting him a few people ahead. Harry pushed his encounter with Draco to the back of his mind, as he switched to Auror mode and stalked his suspect. Harry was thankful that this man was muggle born, as he seemed to favour muggle forms of transport and living. Sticking to muggle areas. Meaning he didn't readily use magic or just apparate, making it easier for Harry to trace.

Harry followed him to a block of flats, that he knew The Ministry had no record of. Harry threw his invisibility cloak over him and followed the man all the way to the six floor, and to a flat. The man had a key, so he obviously resided here, or used it often enough. Harry managed to cast a spell that made the man drop his keys, giving Harry enough time to sneak in the open door before the man picked them up and closed it.

It looked like a normal flat. It was small and functional, with basic furniture and it looked to be lived in, with plants and food. Harry followed the man into the bedroom and there chained to a metal bar drilled into his wall was a woman. Half naked and crying. Harry listened as the man was talking, admitting what he had done and what he was going to do. Harry had heard enough. He stupefied the man and bound him.

He took the cloak off and tried his best to reassure the woman. However she was scared and had no idea what just happened. Harry knew once he called back up she would be seen to, healed and memory wiped. He sent a Patronus to the Auror department giving the address. Harry began searching the property and found scrapbooks full of photos of other woman and young girls changed to the wall. It appeared that he would kidnap them, use them and once he grew bored he would wipe their memories and send them on their way.

Soon a team of people arrived, the evidence was bagged, photos taken of the flat and the victim and criminal were taken to The Ministry. Harry spent the afternoon questioning the man and he confessed to all his previous crimes, and other crimes that the Aurors were not aware of. They charged him, and he was to be kept locked up until his trial and sentencing. Harry visited the victim at St Mungos and tried his best to comfort her and reassure her it was over. Once her injuries were fixed, her memory was modified. Harry hoped that she wouldn't suffer, she may not remember what happened, but she was still attacked and abused. She thought she had gotten drunk and couldn't remember what happened.

Feeling satisfied that he did a good job. That the horrible man was now caught and he wouldn't be harming any more people. Harry was exhausted though, what with the chaos of the arrest and the paperwork Harry was ready to sleep for a week.

Once he was home, showered and sprawled out on the sofa, Harry's mind wandered back to Draco. Draco was beautiful – he oozed sex appeal. Just remembering his smile, his lips as they curled up into an open smile, his face lighting up as he laughed. The way his hair was short enough to be smart, yet long enough to fall around his face to look stunning. His eyes not cold and closed, but open and enchanting.

Draco had an air about him, an elusive, undefinable quality that draws you in. Harry was well and truly captivated just from a few glimpses of him. Harry wanted him, but he didn't even know if Draco was gay – and even if he was, he wouldn't want Harry. A small part of Harry's mind argued with himself. When he made eye contact with Draco, they definitely shared a moment. Draco never broke away, he didn't look down or over Harry's shoulder. He looked directly at him, and his gaze communicated intimacy and confidence. It was thrilling.

There was definitely some eye fucking going on – he was sure. Harry fell asleep and woke hours later highly aroused and half hard – he had a steamy dream about Draco. That was it he had to find out where he lived or worked and just bite the bullet. If Draco rejected him, or turned out to be a grade A bellend then Harry could get over his sudden infatuation. Harry shuffled to his bedroom, the sofa was comfortable but not to sleep on for hours. He climbed into bed and fell back into sleep easily enough.

The next morning the Daily Prophet had the recent arrest of the man Harry arrested yesterday as front page news. They sung Harry's praises and blew smoke up his ass, but Harry didn't mind – he could overlook that, after all the horrible man was now off the streets and there was one less evil asshole out there.

Sometimes Harry wanted to just have ten minutes alone with a criminal, so he could take out his anger and disgust on them. But he knew if he hit them or told them what he really thought it would make him as bad as them – not to mention it was unprofessional.

However on some cases it was difficult. Ron also found it hard to switch off his emotions, especially last year he and Harry had captured a group of men and women who were running a child porn ring. Taking money and allowing innocent children to be molested. They got justice, but those poor children would never be the same. Harry shook his head, he couldn't start thinking of that case, he'd get angry and he needed a clear head for whatever case he was to take up next.

Harry didn't see Draco again for a few weeks, however that didn't stop Harry's mind thinking of Draco's lips, eyes and just about everything. He and Ron were having lunch in a pub, they had just interviewed a few witnesses, and decided to break for lunch as they discussed the witness statements. They hadn't returned to London, still in Bournemouth. To say he was surprised to see Draco in Bournemouth, in a muggle pub was an understatement. He was with the same man again, and Harry did his best to squash the negative feelings towards the other man. He had no idea as to what his connection to Draco was, and besides Harry was in no place to tell Draco he couldn't spend time with other men.

"Harry. Harry...Oi twatface!" Ron called.

Harry looked at Ron, "Mate you completely zoned out on me. I was saying seeing we are in Bournemouth, do you fancy walking along the beach? I know that sounds romantic, but you know it would be a shame to not go visit it." Ron asked.

Harry smiled, "Yeah I'd like that. It's a nice enough day. Okay after lunch we'll take a stroll. No hand holding though!" He joked.

Ron laughed, "Oh look it's Malfoy." Ron pointed out, his voice low.

Harry turned and watched as Draco took a seat at a table a few away from his and Ron's. Draco and his friend were looking at menus, oblivious to Harry and Ron's presence.

"So it is." Harry casually replied.

"I wonder what he's doing in a muggle place, in muggle clothes and a muggle pub." Ron didn't sound accusing, just curious.

"Yes I wonder." Harry echoed.

"I wonder if he's here on business." Ron said out loud.

"Business?" Harry enquired.

Ron turned away from watching Malfoy, back to Harry, "Yeah Hermione said he runs various businesses, wizard and muggle. Very successful I think – seems to be a muggle themed day for him, so maybe he's on some business for one of his muggle run companies." Ron explained.

Harry cheered inwardly. That would explain his smart suits, and briefcase, and his connection to the other man. Maybe he was a business client, or colleague. Harry's mood lifted and he tucked into his lunch with gusto. Talking and laughing with Ron, all the time keeping a close eye on Draco and his friend. It appeared that Draco hadn't even noticed them, but Harry didn't mind, he did seem to be busy. His table was full of paperwork and he was having a heated discussion with his companion.

Ron excused himself to use the bathroom, and in the silence Harry managed to catch snippets of Draco's conversation.

"...Yes that's all good and well Ty. But this is my reputation on the line, you need to give me better news than that." Draco snapped.

"What can I say Draco, we're doing our best but maybe this one is a write off. Just declare the business done and move on to the next project before you waste more money." He replied. He didn't seem intimidated by Draco's previous tone, Harry assumed they often made business deals and had heated conversations.

"No. I won't quit, you know that. Just..." he paused took a deep breath, "Sorry, lets just enjoy lunch and not talk about it for a bit. We'll resume our discussion back at the office." He said in a calmer, kinder tone.

Ty smiled, "Sure boss." They packed away their paperwork and by the time they had finished Ron had returned.

"I've paid the bill. Let's go for our hand-in-hand stroll along the beach shall we?" Ron cheekily said, offering his hand to Harry.

Harry snorted, pushed Ron's hand aside and stood.

To Harry's horror Ron walked by Draco's table, then took a few steps back, putting on mock surprise, "Oh fancy seeing you here. Enjoying the sunshine?" Ron cheerily asked.

Harry groaned and stood next to Ron.

Draco didn't sneer at Ron, he simply smiled a polite smile, "Hello Ronald. Not quite , we're not here for pleasure, it is purely business. This is Tyrone a business partner of mine. Tyrone this is Harry and Ronald, we all attended the same school." He casually introduced them.

Tyrone smiled at them, "Hi guys. School with Draco huh. Bet he was a right..."

Draco coughed and Tyrone stopped mid sentence.

Ron laughed, "Yes he was a right..." he didn't finish either leaving it hanging in the air.

Tyrone chuckled, "Thought so. Your clothes look weird, some strange uniform." He pointed out.

Harry was pleased that they had removed their cloaks, but they still wore their Auror uniform. It was smart and could pass for some sort of military uniform.

"Yes these two are in the special forces, but unfortunately us plebeians are not privy to what they do." He wasn't mocking them, just deflecting Tyrone's suspicions.

"Cool." Tyrone answered.

Upon closer inspection Harry could see that Tyrone looked a few years younger than them, maybe Draco had taken him under his wing and trained him up. Ron started up a brief conversation with Tyrone and Harry spent the time staring at Draco. Seeing him a second time handed dimmed Harry's opinion of him, if anything it re-confirmed that Draco was indeed a very attractive person.

"Potter stop staring it is unnerving." He teased.

Harry smiled, "Sorry, and it's Harry."

Draco smirked, "If you say so."

"Do you live in Bournemouth?" Harry blurted.

"I have a property here and occasionally stay if business calls for it. However I have numerous properties all over England. My main residence is in London though. You?" He said in an off hand manner.

Harry was pleased to hear that Draco lived in the same city as him, it seemed silly but it made him happy all the same. "London too. Although most of my time is spent at work." He admitted.

Draco wrinkled his nose slightly and Harry found it to be rather appealing, he looked – dare he say it – cute.

"I can relate to that. I work too much too." He confessed.

Just then Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder, "Come on we've still got to squeeze in our romantic stroll along the beach before we head back to the office." He quipped, it was obvious he was joking and didn't actually think they should have a romantic walk.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Hermione will have your balls if she knew I got treated to walks along the beach, when she doesn't."

Ron gulped, "Well lets say it is for her benefit. If I like Bournemouth beach, I can book a weekend away and treat her to romantic getaway." He seemed proud with himself.

Harry grinned, "Good save."

They said goodbye to Draco and Tyrone, and headed out. The beach was indeed nice, and Ron said he would borrow Harry's laptop at some point to book a secret weekend trip for him and Hermione. Ron and Harry had discussed Draco during their walk. Ron admitted that Draco seemed different and had heard nothing but good things about him. Hermione had even told Ron that a large chunk of the profit Draco made, he donated to charity.

Later that night Harry was enjoying dinner with Ron and Hermione. "Do you think Draco looked different?" He asked randomly to Ron, as Ron set the table.

Ron frowned, "Um Malfoy looked like he always had. Maybe healthier, not having the war hanging over you would do that I guess."

Harry shrugged, "I guess."

Maybe he was only noticing now. It made sense, at school he was distracted, and he hadn't figured out he was gay. Now he was certain of his sexuality, and found he noticed how men looked. Maybe Draco had always been beautiful, it was Harry who had never noticed.

The weeks passed and Harry's work load and general social life made it difficult to dig into Draco's life. Ron had taken the Friday and following Monday off work, he was taking Hermione to Bournemouth for an extra long weekend getaway. Harry was catching up on paperwork, for once not in the middle of a difficult case. Occasionally he would work on quick and small cases, he liked them, as he could complete and sign the case off as done and get through quite a few. It had been decided that as Ron his main Auror partner, even though they often worked with others, or as part of a big team – as Ron was on holiday Harry would take on a few smaller cases until Ron returned.

His next case seemed simple enough. A witch had been burgled and he had to follow up on it. He checked the address and headed out. Once outside of the property, Harry glanced in the file for the witches name and was surprised to read it as Pansy Parkinson. He walked up the front path and knocked. A few moments later she answered, if she was surprised it was Harry who had taken on her case she didn't show it.

"Hello, I've come to investigate your burglary complaint." Harry informed her. She nodded and showed him in.

"Thank you for the fast response. I hope you can find the person before they sell the items. They are very valuable, and not just in terms of money. They hold huge sentimental value to me, and I would love to have them returned to me." Harry noted she sounded sad.

Harry nodded, "I'll do my best."

She showed him into a living room, and called a house elf. She ordered tea and gave Harry a list of the objects she had found to be missing.

"Why weren't they kept in your vault at Gringotts?" Harry asked. He hadn't meant to be rude, but if they were so valuable they were better off there.

"Because they are very sentimental to me, and I like to have them close. They were my grandmothers and she and I were very close. She passed away last year, and she left them to me." She confessed.

Harry understood, he kept the snitch Dumbledore left him and many other bits from other deceased friends and family close, safe but in his house.

"Were there any signs of forced entry? And when did you notice them missing?" He questioned.

"I look at them every night before bed. Usually I put them away in a trunk and lock it, and cast various spells. But I was distracted by a caller and I never put them away. When I woke the next morning they were gone. That was yesterday." She informed him.

Harry frowned, "No forced entry, and you say you had a caller. Who was this caller?"

Pansy sighed, "Okay so I know who took them. But I can't go after him, he's stronger than me and is a bit unstable. He is – was my lover. He called out the blue and I let him through the floo. We um..." she looked at her tea cup, but then looked back up meeting Harry's eyes. "We spent the night together. When I woke he was gone and so was my jewellery and other items I've listed."

"Right. His name, address, photo if you have any. Anything that will help." He asked.

She seemed reluctant to give over the information, "I'm not sure if it's his real name. Maybe he uses fake names, beds different women and steals from them. But he told me his name was Joseph Powell and I don't know his address. We met at a party and we only ever came to mine. Foolish I know, but we've been dating on and off for a long time I thought I could trust him." She tried to explain.

Harry felt sorry for her, she wasn't the first or the last person to be too trusting and get screwed over. She stood to fetch a photo and called the house elf back so Harry could question them too. She gave Harry some photos of the missing jewellery and a photo of her and Joseph at some party. Harry knew only too well that he could be glamoured, or whatever to change his true identity. But he vowed to try his best to locate him and Pansy's missing things.

Just then they heard a door slam and a voice call out, "Pansy I came as soon as I heard. I told you that Joseph guy was a fucking dick."

Then the living room door was pulled open and Draco strode in purposely. He was too busy lecturing Pansy on being too trusting, he had yet to spot Harry. Pansy looked as if she wanted to cry, and Harry wanted Draco to stop lecturing her. Yes Draco was right, but she was obviously upset by the ordeal, and Harry would wager she was or had been in love with this Joseph guy.

Draco must have finally caught sight of her expression and stopped mid rant, "I'm sorry Pansy. I didn't mean to shout. I just worry about you living alone and I never liked that guy to begin with. Hey I'm sorry." He pulled her in for a hug.

He spotted Harry over her shoulder, Harry caught a quick flash of surprise in his eyes, but then he soon returned to normal. He pulled back, "Sorry I didn't realise you had company."

Pansy smiled, "Potter is here on business. He's the Auror investigating my case." She answered.

Harry nodded to confirm. "Maybe if he tries to sell them, he'll be caught that way." Draco sounded hopeful.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't think he'd be stupid enough to try and sell them too soon, or locally. Do you know where he lived?" Harry asked, he doubted it though.

Draco grimaced, "Why would I."

Draco gave as much information on Joseph as he could, but it wasn't much. Harry thanked them and was shown out by Pansy. Harry reflected that it was strange, but in a good way to see Draco so human. He lost his temper with Pansy, but only because he cared for her. He was a good friend and he swore, something Harry never expected.

Harry did all he could that day and on the Saturday. However it appeared that Joseph Powell was a fake name, and they couldn't locate the stolen items or him. Harry had Sunday off, and spent it with at The Burrow, it seemed quiet without Ron and Hermione, but he still had a pleasant time.

Come Monday Harry was determined to find the elusive Joseph Powell. He was surprised to find Draco stood outside his office door when he came into work that morning. He was wearing muggle jeans – designer jeans of course, but still. Harry was rendered speechless upon seeing Draco in them.

"Not a morning person huh? Or not a Monday fan?" Draco joked as Harry continued to remain quiet.

"Hmm what? No I hate Mondays. Can I help you?" He politely asked, opening his office and inviting Draco in with a hand gesture.

Draco walked in and Harry may have taken the opportunity to catch a quick peek at his denim clad ass.

Draco took in his surroundings. "No Ronald." he had taken to dropping the insulting names for him, but knew Ronald annoyed Ron just as much, if not more as no one could say Draco was being rude. It was Ron's name after all.

Harry sat down at his desk, and Draco sat in the chair opposite. "No, he booked that weekend away to Bournemouth. Is back tomorrow." Harry answered.

Draco nodded, "Right. Anyway I'm here to tell you that I was out last night and I spotted Joseph or whoever he is. By the time I excused myself from my company he was gone. But he was dinning with a pureblood witch by the name of Elizabeth Covington. I suspect she is his next victim."

He paused and added, "He didn't see me. They just naturally left together. So if you go interview her, she may allow you to use her as bait and you can show up and arrest him."

Harry grinned, "Excellent. Well done. How fortunate that you spotted them. Do you happen to know where this Elizabeth lives?"

Draco nodded, "Somewhere in Hampshire. I have no idea, it is some god awful modern building. Meant to a grand design, and artistic. It looked bloody awful, saw the pictures in some snotty pureblood magazine." Harry smiled at Draco's condescending tone and snobbish attitude.

"Prefer foreboding manors to modern architecture?" Harry teased.

Draco smirked, "Not at all. I am all for a well thought out and brilliant work of architecture. But her house is a shambles and in no way can be considered pleasing, it's a damn eyesore."

Harry liked listening to Draco talk, he had lost the arrogance, the 'I'm better than you' tone to his voice, yet he sill spoke with the same aristocratic drawl and it did funny things to Harry.

"What are you waiting for? Find her address and go speak with her before it's too late. It wouldn't surprise me if she's already bedded him. Floozy that one." He announced.

"How would you know?" Harry asked, half playful but wanting to know the answer in all seriousness.

"I haven't bedded her. Crikey she's not my type Potter." He defended, he sounded a little offended.

"Oh. What is your type?" He asked feeling brave.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Now that would be telling. I must go I promised to take Pansy to Paris for the day. Spend an obscene amount of money on her, and her wardrobe to cheer her up." he stood and waited for Harry to bid him goodbye.

Harry also stood and walked to the door, holding it open for Draco, "I'm sure Pansy would love that. Thank you for your help. I'll keep you informed." He told him, reluctant to watch Draco leave.

"Good." With that Draco was sauntering down the corridor and out of sight. "

Fuck he is gorgeous." Harry groaned out loud, knowing the more he saw Draco the more he became attracted to him. Not just his looks, but his wit and glimpses of personality.

It didn't take long to locate Elizabeth address. She spent the majority of her time boasting about her ugly house. As Harry managed to locate the photo's that Draco referred to – and the house was awful. Harry spent most the morning explaining to a stuck up rich girl the situation.

"I'm sure Parkinson has this man confused with someone else. I am not as foolish as her and would know if I was being conned." She coldly told Harry.

Harry doubted that, her architect obviously managed to con her.

"Besides the man I was with yesterday was not called Joseph Powell." She said as if that settled the matter.

"I know. Joseph was a fake name, and I am sure he has given you a fake name also. A witness that knew the man from when he was dating Ms Parkinson, has come forwards. They said they saw the two of you together last night and it was definitely the same man." Harry explained, a little harshly.

"Fine. I'll call him over for dinner this evening. You may question him then. I am not happy about this, but if he is who you say he is, then I'd best be safe." She snapped.

"Of course. I will come back at 6pm and make sure I am hidden, then I will wait his arrival. Do not let on what is happening – that is very important okay." He warned.

"I am no idiot Mr Potter. Now if you'll leave I have better things to do." She was clearly dismissing him.

Harry was shown out by a house elf and he headed back to the office to prepare for this evening. Harry returned at the time he sadi he would, updated Miss Snotty Pants on his plan and then hid under his invisibility cloak. Not long after 'Joseph' stepped through the floo. Harry had told Elizabeth to wear some expensive jewellery. Joseph spotted it immediately.

"Oh what stunning pieces. They must be heirlooms – such craftsmanship isn't found nowadays." He purred, all charming and casual.

"Yes they are. They've been in the family for years. Worth more than this house. I'd wager they are so rare that they are the only kind of their existence." She boasted.

Harry waited until Elizabeth left the room to go to the toilet. He watched as Joseph started searching through draws in the living room, occasionally putting small valuable items in his pockets. Harry stupefied him and the bound him. He had his memory to show that he stole from Elizabeth, and they can question him and hopefully get a confession for any other crimes. Harry called Elizabeth back in, thanked her and said he would call on her if needed. He took Joseph to The Ministry and placed him in a cell. Filling out all the required paperwork first before questioning him. It was getting late, but he wanted to do this tonight. He wanted the case settled before Ron's return tomorrow. Once veritaserum was used, Joseph had little choice but to confess to his crimes and the whereabouts of any stolen items.

Harry finished up the paperwork and headed to the address Joseph gave him. He used magic to gain access and located Pansy's missing things. He would come back tomorrow with a team of people to collect the other items and catalogue them, write up a report and return them to their owners. For now he only wanted Pansy's things. He checked his watch it was 8:45pm. He hoped that Pansy would be far too happy to see her things returned, that she would excuse his rudeness and the time.

He apperated to her house and knocked. The elf showed him in and took him into the same living room as before. Draco and Pansy were sat talking and drinking. They stopped once the elf announced their visitor.

Harry felt bad for interrupting, "Um I thought you'd want to know immediately. Do excuse how late it is, I've only just finished." He explained.

Pansy told him to sit and to get on with it, Draco handed Harry a glass of alcohol. "You said you've finished work for the night. I'm sure one drink will be okay." He said smiling.

Harry took the drink, he explained about Elizabeth and what happened. "Anyway he's confessed he will be sentenced soon. I went to his and found your things." Harry pulled out a box and handed her the whole thing.

She opened it and beamed at him, "It's all here. Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome." He replied, pleased to have helped.

She stood, "Do excuse me, I'm just going to lock these away in my safe. I'll be back shortly." She swept out of the room, a smile still spread across her face.

When Harry looked over to Draco he caught him watching. He didn't look away, just continued to watch Harry. After a while he spoke. "She really is thankful. Those items belonged to her grandmother and she was very close to her. Pansy doesn't get on very well with her parents and her grandmother was like a mother to her. We both appreciate all that you have done in returning them." He sincerely said.

Harry felt uncomfortable, he wasn't used to Draco being so nice to him. It was a good feeling, just unusual.

"If it wasn't for you spotting him with Elizabeth we may never have found him." Harry decided to pass the praise over.

Pansy returned, "What was that?" She asked.

Harry repeated what he said. "Yes he is right Draco. You could have gone anywhere on your date, but you just happened to go where that scum-bag was and wola. Thank you too." She said to Draco, kissing his cheek.

Harry felt sick, and it wasn't the alcohol as he had barely touched it. Draco had mentioned he was out, and had company but Harry hadn't even thought about it being a date. Pansy had just confirmed that.

"Seeing Joseph didn't ruin your date?" Pansy asked, she didn't seem bothered that Harry was still in the room and privy to this private conversation.

"No not at all." He replied giving nothing away.

Harry wondered if Pansy was digging for information. She was up to something, she kept shooting Harry and Draco looks. She didn't let the subject drop either.

"That's good. I always thought Tobias was an understanding guy."

Harry hadn't missed the quick glance she had sent his way when she said 'guy' and Tobias' name, she was clearly trying to let Harry know Draco was gay, or Bi and dated men.

Draco stared at her, "Yes well he hadn't a clue what was going on. Besides he is off on business to Dubai for six months, I won't be seeing him again."

Pansy smiled behind her glass, "Pity. Not up for a long distance relationship?" She pushed.

"No. Can we stop discussing my personal life." He told her.

She grinned, "Okay we'll discuss Potter's instead."

She turned to Harry, "Any men in your life Potter?"

He took a sip of his drink, "There are plenty. I work at the Ministry and plenty of males work there." He replied.

She topped up his drink. Harry sensed that things had changed between them, she was being friendly almost and trying to include him – even help him find out about Draco.

"You know what I meant. Any males winning your heart?" She asked more specifically.

Harry snorted, "Um no."

"So you are gay then?" She asked without shame.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sorry about her she's had one too many drinks and thinks this is an old gossip session."

Harry smiled, he had no problem answering. He was happy to get to know Pansy better, and even become friends. It also meant he became closer to Draco.

"I don't mind. Yes I'm gay. The Prophet made sure everyone knew – I'm surprised you missed it." He laughed.

"I was living in Sweden with my grandmother for a long time." She answered, her voice held sorrow and her eyes glossed over. Draco squeezed her hand.

"Fair enough." Harry answered.

"Well you missed a hell of a coming out party," he joked.

She smiled, "So no one at all has caught your attention?"

Harry chuckled, "I've had boyfriends in the past. But they never worked out. I am currently single and waiting to be won over." He replied.

He stood, "I must be off. It's been a long day and I'm still in my work clothes. I'll see you around."

Pansy looked disappointed, but then she smiled a calculating smile, "Okay. But you must allow me to take you to dinner as a thank you for all that you have done. Say Saturday night 7pm. I'll get Tinky to send you the details. Night Potter." She said before he could politely decline her invitation.

Harry spent the rest of the week catching up with Ron, taking on new cases and working hard. He had forgotten all about Pansy's invite until a letter arrived Friday afternoon. It was the name of the restaurant. She told him to dress smartly, not to bring any money as she had set up a tab and it was on her. She gave him the time and told him to do something with his hair.

Harry laughed and then moaned, he had nothing to wear, nothing to pass Pansy's high expectations. He bunked off work early and headed out shopping. She never said if it was a wizarding restaurant, but knowing Pansy it was. He spent a few hours shopping but managed to buy a new pair of smart back trousers, a plain yet handsome shirt, and new robes. He had suitable shoes and belts at home.

Saturday morning and afternoon were spent doing things around the house that he had let slide since being busy at work. Then he reluctantly showered, shaved and got dressed. He combed his hair but didn't attempt to do anything else with it.

He arrived just outside of the restaurant. Pansy greeted him and Harry didn't like the look on her face.

"I'm sorry Potter something has come up. You'll have to eat without me." She explained.

Harry shook his head, "No. That's fine, I'll get a takeaway."

"No you will not. Draco is in that restaurant waiting for me and you. We both cannot stand him up. I've set up a tab neither of you have to pay. Now get in there and enjoy a nice meal with Draco. Pass on my apologies." She smiled smugly and vanished.

Harry wanted to curse her, but he couldn't really be angry. It was obvious she set this up all along, trying to get him and Draco alone. Eating a romantic meal together. He was thankful for the opportunity. He strode in confidently and was shown to the table.

"Harry. Sorry Pansy isn't here yet, probably doing her hair or something." Draco commented.

Harry sat down and smiled as the host took away one place setting. Draco frowned at her.

Harry quickly explained, "Ah Pansy told me something had come up and she couldn't make it. She did say we should stay and enjoy a nice meal on her. So I suggest we order the most expensive starter, main and dessert. Not to mention wine."

Draco seemed a bit put out by the news but soon smiled, "She planned this all along. Okay I suggest the Henri Jayer Vosne-Romanee burgundy wine."

Harry glanced at the wine list and choked, "Wow no way does it cost that much."

"It does and we will enjoy a lovely bottle of it with our meal." He replied. He knew Pansy wouldn't care it was pocket change to her, and she probably would have ordered it if she were here anyway.

Harry stared at the list, "Fuck me!" He exclaimed, over £2000 for a bottle of wine was beyond ridiculous.

"Pardon." Draco asked amused.

Harry put the menu down, "Sorry I was just a bit surprised at the cost of the wine."

Draco chuckled, "Hmm yes it is expensive. It isn't the best vintage, older vintages of this wine can reach up £6,000. But other restaurants and wine merchants sell even more expensive wine than that. Besides Pansy has chosen a restaurant where nothing is of a reasonable price. A standard steak is probably priced three times as much as one would normally pay."

Harry shook his head again, "Blimey. I'm glad she's paying."

They ordered the wine, and food. Draco found Harry's company pleasing and soon relaxed into easy conversation. The food was delicious and the wine divine. By the time dessert arrived, Draco was smitten with Harry. Not that he'll tell Harry or Pansy for that matter.

Once dessert and coffee were done, Harry and Draco left. Walking to the nearest apperation point.

"I had an enjoyable evening, even if Pansy set us up." Harry had stopped walking and turned to face Draco as he spoke.

"Me too. Surprising what a few years can do. We managed to have a civil evening." Draco replied.

"Yes it is surprising what a difference a few years make." Harry was referring to the fact that before he never noticed Draco, now he thought he was the most attractive person he'd have ever seen.

"I guess this is goodnight than." Draco reluctantly announced.

Harry was caught by Draco's eyes again, he didn't want this to be goodnight. For Draco to wake up the next day and pretend it was just a friendly meal. Instead of the date that it felt like.

"No, it's not." He stubbornly replied.

"No?"

"No." He took Draco's arm and apperated them to the first place he thought of – Bournemouth beach.

Draco looked around and laughed, "Potter you do know how to spoil a man."

"Shut up." Harry said, moving forwards and kissing Draco passionately.

He knew that this was the start of something and he had Pansy to thank for it.

- The End -


End file.
